Victims Of Love
by StoryWriterFromTheDepth
Summary: You'd expect the future to be full of flying cars and amazing technology...Not a prison. Now he must hunt for end of the red thread tied around his finger, But his main problem is...he has been declared a Huntable...And trust me, You do not want to know about Huntables. [MattxMello]-[MelloxNear]-[A Death Note AU set in the future]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Introduction

* * *

I had heard tales of the past, tales to which were only in writing inside of old books, so old they were not even white anymore, they had been stained a chalky brown and were torn to pieces or burnt, the tales of the past were about small technologies, and people roamed free, they never had to hide their appearance, not like us, maybe with small amounts of make-up, or plastic surgery. But we were far worse. The standard colours for hair consisted of brown eyes, brown hair, Blonde hair, Blue eyes, Ginger hair, and those things. Those were the colours to which most of the people in this world now had, but I had a genetic mutation which caused my hair to be a very bright blood-red colour and my eyes a even brighter emerald green, they took one look at me and immediately I was placed into a jail-like area, it was a giant sky-scraper glass building.

Why? I did not know, well. I knew some-what but I did not know the whole story, Generations ago some humans became extinct…insane, I know. After World War 3 people with genetic mutations and illnesses were gunned down as they were 'plagues on society' people worried about the mutations, believed we could had none-human properties, to which I do not have. I am as human as anyone else, which actually confused me to the extant to wanting to pull my hair out, I'd pace in the cell, back and forth back and forth, I did so for years. But…once thing I did notice about me was the large piece of red cloth around my ring-finger, I tried to cut it but it gave me an electric shock, I tried to pull it off, but it wouldn't budge, It was thick, like I had forgotten something and tied it on, but it lead out of the cell, it was long, but so thin I couldn't see it, I always peaked my head out, tried to see where it lead, but alas I could never find it, nor could I ever take it off.

I had my finger wrapped tightly around something, it was mind-blowing, people could see it, that's another way they knew I was a huntable. The huntables are being's with red string tied around their fingers, said to lead to their fate, they normally have weird hair colours or weird eye colours, red eyes, blue hair, red hair, crystal blue eyes…who knew, it varied. But I knew I was itching to find the string, I pulled at the thin bits, pulling it closer and closer but I never reached the target, the string was…everlasting. I sighed and shook my head as I sat on the bed, I didn't know WHY I was here yet and it was really annoying…

I just hope I get out soon.

* * *

So that's the first chapter, really weird and confusing right? Just you wait. :D!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Clearable.

All I can say before placing the disclaimer is that in the next few chapters shit is gonna go down, Get ready.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Noteeee! (I dooo own this really weird-ass plot though!)

* * *

I was nervous later on when I heard the thundering of footsteps echoing through the corridor, I was more than sure, no…Positive, I was not the only one here. Food would be slid through the tiny opening in our doors a lot, the food varied the type of person, and I'd sit in my cell with the one item I asked for, which was my game boy. The way it worked was you'd ask for an item special to you, and an item of entertainment, so I kept my goggles and game boy, so they'd slid chips through the opening in my door, and soda, fatty-foods knowing I was lazy and a gamer they assumed I liked fatty foods as well…well, they are wrong. Good assumption, here in these cells it's not like we're treated like TOTAL animals, unless you step out of line, that is. Then you'd be one of the many hundreds to be tested on.

I was tested on once, only once. It was the first day arriving and I panicked and stabbed an officer with a metal fork I had found and then I kicked the shit out of all of them and they found me a few minutes later with their half-conscious guards, so of course…I got punished, I've never spoken out of line after that.

The thundering was getting closer then suddenly I heard the clanging on metal run across every single cell, including mine, then every cell opened. Some people ran out, some hesitated, some stayed in, I was lying in my bed in a comfortable position, so of course, I stayed in. I found this place to be a lot like the aperture science from Portal, and I knew they'd probably test how faithful we were, or maybe I had gotten that paranoid, either way…I refused to leave, I didn't really have anywhere to go if they DID happen to let us go, father cast me out when I was 6 because of my red hair and green eyes, he said I was dangerous because I was a huntable, That was one reason I actually wanted to leave here, maybe they had a library? I could research about my kind; find out why we are here.

But I just lay there "Patient 3411. Out of your cell" a man called, that's me, I grunted and rolled over "3411!" he yelled "Alright…Alright!" I mumbled as I slowly dragged myself up, the funny thing was we all got numbers that are close to our names, if you flip the 3, it's an M. If you stare at the 4 in a different light you get A, then the 1 is the i, and the other 1 is the L. That's makes Mail. Which is my real name, but I always went by Matt.

But it didn't matter, I was called 3411. But usually I'd pretend the two 1's where suppose to be T's, yes. That made me happier. "Huntables" someone called over the speakers, I stood there awkwardly, my hair flopped over my eyes and my goggles around my neck "Today we are cleaning out some cells" Aka, the people who succeeded in suicide's, Cells. "So you will be given a free day out of your cells, do not take the piss." He ordered, Matt rolled his eyes and the second everyone began to walk Matt stared at the long line of red, they never got tangled in anything or anyone, they were like ghosts around your fingers, You were never suppose to look for them either.

But I did, I began to walk, following the long trail of red, I pulled and pulled at it as I kept walking, keeping my eyes trailed down "Where is it?" I mumbled as I turned the corner and saw it leading into somewhere, the library. "Library?" I muttered as I pushed open the door, the string kept leading and I kept following, walking right past anyone who was sitting down, I was straight to an aisle and saw the string was wrapped around a book, like a present. Of course, I knew this wasn't my fate, a book? Clearly not. But it was a start, I grabbed the book and the second I did I saw the string leading somewhere else, it was annoying, I shook my head and sat right on the spot and began to read it.

It was about us, The Huntables. "Generations ago, Huntables fought with the animal known as Clearables, Clearables where being with powers of mass destruction, they were intended to form an alliance and caught the world to almost re-write it's self, the Huntables killed more than half of the population to get rid of the Clearables, even know there may be some lurking still, The Huntables were later encased in glass boxes to stop them getting out, Huntables were the real threats because of their unnatural genes which is said to cause all-sorts of problems, it's known that a Huntables Child and a Clearables child will possess powers far from any human, one could call them 'Super' powers, so every Clearable was killed and every Huntable was arrested and placed in confinement to avoid the mating process and avoid creating babies with super-human abilities." I read out, taking a large breath.

"Huntables were said to carry red strings around one of their fingers, each finger means something entirely different" I paused and stared at my hand with a frown, I wonder…? "The thumb is said to lead to the huntables death. The first finger is said to lead to a huntables future. The second is to lead to a huntables friend or family member, the next finger is said to be the only finger to go directly to the heart, so the finger is said to lead to your love, the last finger is said to lead to your enemy." I stared at my hand and frowned as the string was tied directly on my love finger.

No way! That sucks. "I was hoping for a better fate." I mumbled "Not this shit; this is like getting the game you wanted for Christmas to find out it's a cheap knock-off" I would have kept ranting on but I also noticed something, I paused, my eyebrows furrowing as I flexed my fingers on my left hand, only to see the red thread slowly curl in-between each finger, I had never seen anything like this before, so I marveled at it as it kept spinning around every single finger, and then that was it, I could move my hand like the string wasn't there, but there a small thread, almost like a tattoo on each on my fingers and my thumb.

"My fate is said to lead to my death which is said to lead to my future, which is said to lead to my friend or family member which is said to lead to my love…which leads to my enemy." I whispered to myself.

"Fuck this is confusing" I mumbled as I stared at my hand, but let's say I'll find my death at the same time my future and find a friend or family member at the same time as I find my love and find my love at the same time I find my enemy. That made a little more sense, but not really. But I kept flicking my eyes over the book "Clearable and Huntable babies are said to be able to see other people's fates, read minds or even under some circumstances…move objects." I mumbled "Clearable's are said to possess very light coloured hair, ranging from white, to grey, to like blond and even light blues." I whispered "Huntables are said to lead to darker colours, like black, dirty blond, dark purples and blues or in some cases grey." I paused as I kept flicking "What about red?" I mumbled.

"Ginger haired people are almost always humans-No I don't want GINGER, I want red." I mumbled "There's really…NOTHING on red haired people?" I whispered "wait…wait!" I said as I stopped at a page "Sometimes it's known Clearable and Huntable children have hair colours that are a mixture, ranging from midnight black all the way up to REAL and none died bright red or bright orange." I paused and laughed "Not really right…" I trailed off, but was all that was on red hair.

But I'm not a…Huntable and a Clearable…Right?

Right?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dangerous

_[Warning...Shit goes down, LITERALLY. SHIT GOES DOWN]_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or the music I mentioned. XD_

* * *

I shook my head and tossed the book back in the usual spot and stood up, it was still quite early, at least. I sighed and rubbed my head as I stared at the strings leading from all of my fingers, I shook my head and walked out, deciding to ignore them, I walked down the small corridor, it wasn't much this place, one could describe it an asylum , And there was usually guards everywhere, but most of them were helping get rid of the bodies of suicide victims, Of course you'd go insane as well, we were forbidden to love and forbidden to leave our cells, we were in them 24/7, today was a special day, obviously. So people went insane a lot, having no friends or family to help them, we're singled out as freaks…

Freaks. I shook my head slowly and passed a desk "Another one" someone stated, I paused and slid behind a large thick wooden pole, we had them around, they were always white and held different pamphlets for anyone who visited "Where this time?" a guard asked, there was 3 of them standing behind the desk with the woman who sorts out our clothing "Georgia" she answered "He was always a trouble maker, got tested on A LOT, In-fact he was never not tested on, always decided to pick fights and punch guards." There were three sets of sighing "How did he break out?" SOMEONE BROKE OUT? How?! "We still aren't sure; a few people are being shipped over here, friends of his. They've decided to keep them away from the Georgia area encase he came back to break them out" I just stood there with slight wide eyes.

Fuck it. I turned and began to run down the hallway, fuck it, fuck it, and fuck it. Now I know there IS a way to escape there's nothing stopping me, it's not impossible…just…very hard, I shook my head and stared around, the guards…it's lowered today, but we've been taught from a young age it's impossible to escape, but that's bullshit. I stared around and slowly walked into the medical ward, I slipped down the hall and stared back and forth, the windows were bolted shut, and then I paused. 'He was never NOT tested on' that hit me and I broke out in a smile, I ran to the testing area, sneaking through the halls, I saw a few people sitting around but they were way too far-out-of-it to notice, but actually…One did. "What are you doing here?" a girl asked me, I paused and turned to meet the black haired woman, whose hair was quite short actually.

"I'm…going to be tested on" I answered "They bring you in a straight jacket" she answered "Voluntarily." I shrugged "Bullshit" she shrugged "Fuck off, none of your business" I snarled as I kept creeping, but she began to follow me "What do you want?" I hissed, she's going to get me caught! "To know where you think you're going" she answered "Home" I replied "I'm going home" I whispered "You think you're leaving this death-trap?" she giggled "Yep, Or I'll die trying." I shrugged "Well you've got spunk kid" she shrugged as began to walk away "Send me a post-card from paradise." She called "I will" I mumbled as I snuck into the testing room, there was a large metal table and the place was empty but full of medical waste.

I crept around and sighed, how did that person escape? I kept staring around, then I saw it, a large truck outside of the bolted window "The…trash" I whispered with wide eyes as I shrugged and walked up to a door, I pulled on it and groaned as I span around and grabbed a large needle, I dug it into the door and pulled around, grunting as I kept prodding it, then I stuck it into the lock and slowly pushed up, then I moved a little and pushed up again, hearing a click, My eyes brightened and I did it again making it click again and open.

"Yes" I whispered as I slowly pulled the door opened, I kept the needle clutched in my hand and I snuck through the door and closed it before locking it again with the needle, now either I drive the truck straight out of this place, or I jump in the back. Either way is fine. I stared at it and slowly inched behind a guy, well…Getting into it would be too dangerous, the truck probably would get checked, so I stabbed the needle into his neck and pushed down, I had no clue what was inside of it, but he collapsed at least…? I shrugged and as weird and awkward as it was for me I took off his shirt and pants and pulled them over me, as quick as possible, I pushed my hair backwards and pushed the hat onto my head, at least it covered my hair, then I pulled my goggles over my eyes and tipped the hat down, I walked to the truck and jumped inside, then I giggled and span a pair of keys in my finger before shoving them into the ignition.

This was far too easy, that's what scared me. I began to inch down the drive, never driving before obviously took it tole on me and I almost crashed, the van was really heavy, and when I got stopped for inspection they paused and asked for ID.

Any normal person would think of a good lie and charm them, I however backed up and sped up more, making them yell, I burst through the gate. I'll put it blankly; I burst right through it and began to speed down the road "STOP HIM!" Someone yelled, I chuckled and pulled off the hat, throwing it out of the window I kept speeding down the road, shakily the van rocked left to right at my lack of experience in driving, I finally got out. I GOT OUT! I laughed; even know they were chasing me "PULL OVER NOW!" Someone screamed, I kept laughing and flicked them off before blasting what sounded like nickel back on my radio "NOTHING TILL THE MORNING, THEN I'M GONE…I'M GONE!" I sung loudly as I happily kept speeding down the road, they shot at me, but I barely minded.

Even if I got caught now, I could say I was pretty fucking close to escaping, In-fact; I officially escaped the prison, just not the guards. "STOP RIGHT NOW!" Nah. I kept driving and even pulling into a city "BEEP BEEP!" I screamed as I beeped the horn and almost ran over several ladies, I also ran all of the traffic lights and people began to film me, I thought it was so funny. I kept driving trying to keep as straight as possible "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" I yelled as a man jumped out of the way.

OH! THIS IS LIKE THE CAR CHASES IN THE MOVIES "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE COPPERS!" I yelled, I was such a dork. But the guys on the motorbikes where catching up to me, but I just went to right a little and smacked into one of them, I heard a yell and he went flying off "SORRY!" I called as I kept speeding down the road, I actually went right through the city, Wow this is a lot funnier than hiding in the back of the truck! I stared around for a second before adjusting my mirror, well long-story short…There's about 30 police cars chasing me. Wow. And a helicopter.

I may be just slightly fucked, and I'm dead if I get caught, no pressure though. No pressure, Ha-ha. NO PRESSURE. I shook my head as I finally left the road, okay, now for some suicidal stunts, I sped towards the edge off the cliff "Okay, I won't die. Maybe…" I mumbled, But this bar…can I even get through it "JUST STOP THE VAN!" A cop yelled, I could. Or not. I kept driving towards the large metal rod, and what I saw before me had my eyes widen, the bar slowly crumpled like paper and flung off into the sea, I gasped, okay…so I might not be human. That's clear. "REPORT REPORT WE'VE GOT A CLEARABLE AND HUNTABLE CHILD, CODE RED, WE'VE GOT A HUNTER." They just call us 'Hunters?' weird. Aren't THEY the hunters? I shrugged it off and turned my head, Fuck…THIS-One of the cars flung into the other "CODE RED, THEY ARE DANGEROUS" Hell yeah I'm dangerous, I dived out of the van as it flung over the side, what was my plan?

I don't know, I just don't really have one...

**(Quick little note, AHH...I know, Matt escaped REALLY early, but it was needed, who's to say he won't go back? Who knows what will happen in the later chapters. But him escaping was REALLY needed to make the plot thicken, trust me...it gets thick.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Stealing

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note

_[Do not worry things will make sense soon, and small reminder, they talked about someone else escaping and that made Matt believe it was possible to escape, so keep that in your mind, hm...I wonder who escaped BEFORE Matt, and who those people getting transferred to the place Matt was at...hm...I'll guess you'll find out SOON.]_

* * *

I got up and turned around "PUT YOUR HANDS UP-" They all got out and held up their guns, I grinned and slowly raised my hand before raising it even more "ON THE GROUND" I saw flashes of yellow and red as I made the helicopter crash down right on-to them, My eyes widened a fraction as I collapsed off the edge, falling fire consumed the whole area.

And I hit the water.

Of course I sunk to the bottom quicker than I've ever known, the current washed me to the bottom and I struggled and waved my hands around, unable to swim. I kept thrashing as I stared back and forth, slowly very slowly I watch the lamp post keel over into the water, then It began to stretch, I kept struggled as I grabbed it and pulled myself up "…" I coughed loudly as spat up water as I clung to the bar "Fuck" I panted out as I stared around, I'm stuck in the middle of the ocean, clinging to a metal pole, with fire everywhere and the police are probably on their way to fuck me up.

Well…This day just got interesting, I shook my head and slowly stared around before I tried to move the bar, but it didn't move, fuck. I'm too tired…I'm dying here, I coughed and coughed as I shivered and just clung to the bar, slowly I inched onto it so I was sitting on it then I pushed my hand around it and began to slowly inch my way up it, wrapping my legs around it. Plan? Yeah…I have no plan, run like hell. I guess. I kept inching up, sliding down it slightly until I gripped the bar and pulled myself over it, I collapsed onto the ground and slowly inched up to see nothing but fire, I felt slightly bad for killing about 30 guys, but at the same time, I was FINALLY out of that death trap, I rubbed my neck as I walked over to a body and swiped up the hat, patting the fire out on it, it was still pretty good though, so I pushed my hair up slightly and pulled my hat onto, covering my hair, I kept my goggles on to cover my eyes and then I began to make my way down the street, blending into the crowds.

Already my face was everyone, on screens 'Patient 3411. Wanted' and a picture of me, It was my best picture, I almost laughed at it, I was holding one of those JAIL card things as a joke and it was upside down and I was dipping myself back, I held my mouth to muffle the laughs as I kept walking, already a lot of police where rushing past us, so I began to run, trying to seem as normal as possible as I ran down an alley way and pulled myself up a fence, I carefully hopped over it and inched along it as more police ran past me, I was behind a house now "Search the area" I heard a man order, I sniffled at the coldness of my clothes, and knew immediately they'd know it was me, even if I had huge tits all of a sudden and blond hair, they'd know it was me, I was dripping wet with ocean water…

They'd notice, I cursed. I couldn't just shuffle into a clothing shop and ask for a fabulous new outfit, I don't have any money, my pocket are completely empty, and I'm wearing this fucking ugly white outfit, so I'm VERY noticeable, I thought maybe I wasn't but I'm wearing a bright blue hat, goggles, soaking wet and wearing all white. I shook my head as I inched along the house and ran to the next one "Bent pole, he's out of the ocean" someone said, I cursed to myself. "He can't be far, the whole area, search it. Ask people, We may need to issue a red alert soon if we don't find him, if you do, approach with caution." I shook my head slowly.

They are acting like I have a gun. I don't, I'm just a little bit different…by different I mean I can snap your neck without touching you, yeah…no wonder I'm being hunted down like a dog. But dogs can bite. I'll bite them if they come near me, no literally. Well…maybe, I shook my head, I was getting distracted, and I've always been known to have a small attention-span "Right…" I whispered, it can't be TOO hard to sneak clothes, right? I shrugged as I slipped into the clothing shop, the first thing I did was snatch a black and white striped shirt and some jeans, along with a black beanie hat and they even sold contact lenses!, so I snatched some dark brown ones.

Then I got changed and left the clothes in the booth as I ripped every single ticket off, maybe I was just great at stealing? I didn't know but I walked right out of the shop, and of course removing each tag meant you couldn't hear the alarms go off. I walked right down the street as I stared up at the screen "RED ALERT" Flashed, I frowned at the alert and sighed, they were now issuing 1,0000$ for my capture, I rolled my eyes. But truly I was wondering about where I was, I had driven out of the city I WAS in…now where am I? All I know is after the war the cities were pushed closer and some taken away, insane right? I stared up at a sign and paused.

"I-I'm In…Japan?!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Mello

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Noteee!

-Quick Note-[Okay so this chapter as by the name you get to find out Mello's power! just a quick note for his power, quite frankly I've NEVER heard of the power before and made it off the top of my head so expect something very interesting!]-[And I haven't updated in 5 days, so long chapter!]

* * *

So, to begin, I have next to no idea how to talk Japanese, and I need…to…disguise myself, so far. I'm fucked; they'll be pulling every single none-Japanese citizen and checking them out, every male. _Male_. That gives me a super fucked up idea…Wait, no…no…no. Shit, I'm so torn, do I risk getting caught stealing woman shit, or do I run like hell?

I ran. I ran, well more jogged down the street "Greetings Japan" a voice came over the giant television screen "The individual that we are currently hunting is not only a Hunter but a Clearable" Gasps. Lots of them, I stood in the crowd, but somehow I seemed like everyone else was gone and there was spotlight on me, and I was being ADDRESSED. It was scary. "This individual has already murdered innocent police officers, 200. In total, in less than 30 seconds" more horrified gasps. HEY! IT WAS SELF-DEFENSE! "This individual is called Mail Jeevas, he had red hair and green eyes, he is male and American, we need to catch this murderer, as he brought a whole entire helicopter down. FIND. HIM." The voice ordered.

People actually began to look, Fuck. I am so fucked. The whole of Japan and several hundred police officers are after me, this was a bad choice, but I feel so free. I was locked away for being a freak-I froze. FUCK! THE STRING, I began to panic and pull at it, only a woman was down the street and she picked it up "RED STRING, HE'S HERE SOMEWHERE" she yelled, FUCK. HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID? Okay…it's go time, I held up my hands and the TV squeaked and suddenly flung off, smacking into around 20 people, I began to run. Running as quick as possible, in-fact I was more following the string, I kept running and running "If I get caught it's good bye freedom, hello coffin…" I whispered as I ran around a corner. Then suddenly my feet left the ground, my eyes widened as I felt something hit my back, I was in a car. "TIE HIM-" someone yelled "FUCK" I yelled as I struggled, the car swerved left and right "STOP" the woman yelled as she tried to control it "GET OFF ME!" I yelled as I kept struggling "Sleep" a man whispered, my eyes immediately fell shut and I went limp.

I was in a room of mirrors, each mirror around me, it was like a torture room, everywhere I turned was my reflection "HELLO?!" I yelled as I ran forward, becoming slightly dizzy, the room seemed to spin, and it wasn't me, the actual room was spinning "You think you can escape?" a voice asked, suddenly a boot smashed into a mirror, my eyes widened as I stepped back and turned my head as the room kept spinning "Who the hell are you?!" I called "I'M-" Another smash and the shards fell over my boots "You're worst…NIGHTMARE" the figure hissed, it was like a silhouette, moving swiftly back and forth smashing mirror after mirror "What the fuck?!" I gasped as I moved back to press against a black brick wall, the whole room now cast over black and stopped spinning when each mirror was gone, and I couldn't use any of my abilities against this guy…who is he? "I have an amazing power" the figure whispered in the distance, I paused and slowly moved forward "I'm the only one who can stop you" he added on, I turned around and tried to find the voice, holding out my hands I moved through the darkness "My ability is I can stop any powers from happening, In-fact I can stop a gun from shooting, I can stop a car, I can stop your heart, I can stop your powers, Mail Jeevas" I bit my lip as I kept feeling around "Where are you?" I asked "Follow your string" My…? I paused as I held up my finger and grabbed the string, slowly I pulled it, walking through the darkness until I hit something, I paused, and my string had stopped.

What? I blinked wide eyed as I pulled on the switch, one of my strings were leading to a dark figure on my left and the other was leading to the one on my right…"Who are you-" I blinked, everything was gone, my eyes were open, and I was lying in someone's bed.

I rubbed my head and groaned as I looked around "Where the hell did they take me…and how did he make me sleep with a single command…" I whispered "Hello Mail Jeevas" a girl said as she walked into the room and stood at the foot of the bed, I paused and shuffled back slightly "I'm Naomi Misora. You may address me as Naomi" she gave a small bow, I stared at her and looked around the room "Where are my goggles?!" I immediately said "Here" she held them up and tossed them at me "Who are you…?" I whispered as I looked back and forth "WE. Are the SPK" she answered "S…P…K…"I mumbled "Yes, Special Provision for Kira? Kira is a Half-Shinigami, Half-Human. We are dedicated to watching his every move, he can be very dangerous, currently he is in the same facility you were." She answered "So we are now, well…for now, the S.P.F. Special Provision for Freaks" she beamed "Oh great, you make me feel so much better" I mumbled.

"Anyways, Mail Jeevas. We need to request your help in finding a very dangerous individual" she stated "I'M dangerous" I answered "I know that, that's why we are also dedicating our work to watching you" she answered "Lovely" I mumbled as I sat up "Who is the one you're looking for?" I titled my head "his name is Mihael Keehl. He escaped a Russian Facility 2 weeks ago" that's probably who those guards were talking about…"He has the power to stop anything, even time." S he stated, what…? Like the guy in my dream? That can't be…"He can stop anything, he is VERY dangerous, Stopping time allows him to move swiftly and stopping guns, hearts and powers allow him to have an advantage against everyone and everything, the only reason you are only on the news is because you brought down a helicopter, I was thinking Mihael may listen to you if he knows you are dangerous too." She stated as she handed me a file.

Name: Mihael Keehl: Alias: Mello:Age: 17…Then there was a very large biography about him "Where is he?" I asked her "Here" she answered "In Japan" she added on "He moves as we speak" she sighed "And why are you chasing him, he CAN be dangerous…but…so what?" I shrugged "His goal is to win against the SPK boss. Nate River" she answered "He plans to start a war, betweens the humans and the not-so humans" she sighed "And Nate River plans to stop a war by any means necessary, I believe he came here to find YOU. He is building an army of the most dangerous freaks he can" she rubbed her head "And you got to me first…" I trailed off "Indeed" she nodded.

"Right…right…Let me make sense of this, Mello plans to start World War 4. Wasn't World War 3 enough?" I raised an eyebrow "He plans to WIN this war, the reason everyone was locked up is because we lost, Mello wishes to return the favor. And fight for us" she rubbed her head "Then what's the problem? Equality, let's kick the humans asses?" I laughed "Innocent people will die!" Naomi gasped "It wasn't like that when they murdered thousands of us…was it?" I spat at her "Did they show mercy in testing and harming us? Did they?" I yelled "NO. Mello is right" I shook my head slowly "He's so right, we should be out there fighting with him!" I almost begged "Not trying to live EQUALY, It doesn't work like that!" Naomi sighed and rubbed her head once more.

"They kill us but we can't kill them" I laughed as I lay back "Perfect" I added on "Matt you must remember the innocent humans who don't even know what's going on" she sighed "Then we need to tell them…" I whispered "It's not that easy, your hunted by half of the world now Matt, including Mello and his army" I looked away "Mello" someone said outside "SH" Naomi whispered at me "I know he's here" a voice said, the same from my dream…shit, and my string was leading outside, maybe…maybe he's my enemy, or lover, or destiny…what is he? I looked at my hand and each of the strings, I couldn't tell. "He is not" a flat voice said, I heard bangs and suddenly I could hear banging "Unlock the door" a voice said from outside, Naomi stood in-front of the bed, In an almost defensive pose "Or what?" she challenged.

"I stop Ray Penbers heart" he answered, Naomi tensed up pulled the door open, suddenly Mello was in-front of me, he must have stopped time, my eyes widened as I stared up at him "Hello Mail" he grinned, I began to shake and I slid back slightly, even if I DID agree with him, I was terrified "w-what do…you want from me?" I didn't care about the strings, and I KNEW by looking at him…he was a clearable. "Join me?" he grinned, I bit my lip and stared at Naomi who looked back at me, I was torn. Between doing what's right…which is stopping Mello, or doing what's wrong but will be right…I bit my lip harder "You'll be safe with my army, the world may be against you but where with you" Mello stated "Matt…" Naomi trailed off almost warningly "…I…" I gulped and stared at them "I don't…" I whispered "He's hesitating" Mello snarled at Naomi "it's not a clear NO" he grinned "It's not a yes, either" Naomi scowled at the blond.

"…I…" I gulped and looked down "I just…-"before I could even answer sounds of banging entered my ears, I paused as I heard thumping "Get out now!" someone yelled from downstairs "STOP, WE KNOW YOU HAVE MAIL JEEVAS-""OH SHIT" I yelped as I jumped up, I looked at the window and held up my hands, tearing it off I ran to the hole "PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" I yelped and jumped backwards "WE HAVE THE BUILDING SURRONDED" my eyes widened "I…I can't do anything, I'm human!" Naomi hissed at me "...I can stop the bullets long enough to escape" Mello shrugged "So make a choice" Mello looked at me "Join me or stay here"

he shrugged "You won't help me escape and then leave you?" I frowned "Nope" he answered "…I agree with you Mello." I admitted "I do think we need to fight back, we can't be enslaved and killed, the world shouldn't work like that…but…" I trailed off "I can't let them be imprisoned and killed for harboring me. It's my entire fault" I shook my head as I turned and ran out of the room "MATT!" Mello yelled, I shook my head and saw them dragging out a few people "Let them go" I hissed, the man dropped them immediately and pointed a gun at me.

"You want me? COME AND GET ME!" I yelled, flying him back he grunted as I rushed past him "COME AND GET ME!" I yelled louder as I took off down the street "FORGET THEM, FOLLOW HIM" Someone yelled, I ran quicker "STOP THAT MAN!" someone yelled, I hissed and held up my hands, knocking over several people as I kept running "MAIL JEEVAS, STOP" A man yelled, I shook my head and rounded a corner "HANDS UP" I hissed and stumbled back slightly "…Well, you've out done yourself" I mumbled, there was a huge line of cars and the crowd was still running behind, I had been encased. Trapped. "There's nowhere to run" a man said slowly, I immediately threw my hands up warningly, making them step back but point their guns at me "I can take ALL of you out" I warned "You leave those people who I was with alone, otherwise I'll make sure this city will be in ashes" I'd never go THAT far, but…threatening was another thing.

"I'll come with you, without using my abilities, but If you hurt them, I won't think twice" the men looked at each other and nodded, one walked up to me and immediately bent my hands back, I hissed at him as he cuffed me, they lead me to a car and I stared down the street and saw Mello standing there, he seemed to scowl at the men and narrow his eyes at me, I looked away "Why aren't you doing anything?!" Mello called at me "RUN" he added on, I shook my head as the cop pushed me into the car "MATT!" He yelled "USE YOUR POWER!" he yelled louder, I looked down and it clicked in Mello's mind.

"You made a deal with them?!" he screamed at me, I smiled as the car drove straight past him, and the window wheeled up, Yes. I did. "Where are we going?" I asked the driver, who happened to be a middle-aged woman, the person sitting to her was a cop, and behind us thousand of cars followed "The containment center you escaped"

* * *

And booyah, Matt is going back to where it all started.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Power

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

"The containment centre you escaped" she replied, almost bitterly. "Just too clear things up, that whole 'Helicopter' incident? Yeah, that was self-defence, so don't bitch at me" I shrugged "I'm not dangerous, just protective" I added on as I slouched down "So, am I being killed?" I yawned "…Maybe not" she answered with a quiet whisper; I raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Sure. Whatever you say" the car sped up and I stared out of the window, I had no idea what I could do, I was only JUST learning to control the power of…well. I didn't know what it was…moving things with my mind? I wondered what else I could do, clearables could destroy, Huntables…the opposite…so what can I do? I'm sure I'll find out, soon…soon. "Here we are" the car rolled over and what came out? One of those stretchers with straps "No way, no fucking way!" I yelled at them, the car jolted slightly and I tensed up "You can't control it, so calm the fuck down!" the man yelled, I growled at him and he flung forward slightly, but his seat belt caught him "Do I NEED to knock you out?" I growled louder as the door opened "Okay you can get the fuck away from me, I said I'd come but I didn't say I'd struggle" I warned as I kicked the hand and shuffled back "Come either knocked out or conscious, choose" the doctor sighed, I growled threatening.

Then my heart sunk and my shoulders lowered as I gave a puff of air, I stared up and huffed before shuffling a little more back, "Mail Jeevas" the doctor said "I'm sorry who?" I snarled "It's Matt" I hissed, she sighed in frustration "Matt, make this easier on yourself" I could already see people gathered at the windows at the sight of thousands of police cars "I'll walk in" I muttered "We can't risk that" I looked down and shuffled as far back as possible, the other side of the door opened, causing me to almost fall out, I shuffled back and sat in the middle "Matt, get out of the car. NOW" the man yelled, I growled at him and he slid back slightly "Matt" he said warningly "I can't control, so stay the HELL away from me" "That's why we have to take you in a stretcher, so you don't cause harm to people" the girl sighed "You're causing harm to me, I'm just repaying the favor" I hissed at her.

"We won't cause harm to you, we actually have a doctor on genetics who wishes to see what else you can do apart from move things with your mind" she beamed "You think I believe such a fucked up lie?" I growled "I don't trust you" I added on "Matt, get out of the car" the man sighed as he rubbed his head "Before I drag you" he added on, I hissed at him, oh I hated that guy. Hate HIM. HATE. I bit my bottom lip and slowly shuffled to the door, staring up carefully I hesitantly stepped out "Okay, we'll put you in the stretcher" I scowled and was pushed into it, and strapped down. I breathed faster and looked down as they wheeled me slowly, then I looked up and saw a flower twitch, the doctor stared at me as I sadly stared at it, then suddenly it perked up and fully blossomed. The doctor stopped wheeling me.

"Did you do that?" she asked me "I-I…d-don't know…" I whispered as I stared at another dead flower, it perked up and immediately fully blossomed and came to life "Did you…bring it…back to life?" her eyes widened "…I…think so…" my eyes were just as wide as hers "We can't kill him" she whispered to another doctor as they kept pushing me, people were gathered at the windows as the doors opened "Nice to see you back Mr. Jeevas" a man beamed "Go fuck yourself John" I hissed at him "Nice try Mail, but we always win." He grinned. I immediately narrowed my eyes and was shoved straight onto the floor, he grunted and lay on his stomach as I gave a half smirk and turned back.

I was being wheeled past everyone's cells "New boy…" someone whispered "So…where we going?" I beamed trying to act happy, but I felt more insane than anything "To where others are being assessed" the woman answered as she pushed me through a door, I immediately saw a few people I saw two with matching black hair 'Huntables' I nodded 'Clearable' they wheeled me past a blond who stared at me with wondering eyes.

"Mr. Jeevas!" the doctor beamed, the others in the room ignored me "Doctor. Dipshit!" I beamed back, I heard a snort and laughter from one of them but I ignored it "It was a good attempt an escape, 200 dead, 50 seriously injured, the public terrified, a store with several shop-lifted items and 15,000$ worth of damage" the doctor listed off, the others watch with wide and wondering eyes "Well, I didn't MEAN to crash the helicopter, they came at me, I killed them" I answered with a shrug.

"like I said…I didn't KNOW I could do that and I sorta…well…you know" I giggled, he stared at me "We just witnessed something outside that I KNOW we have to look at, we can't afford to kill him" the woman said "Why?" the doctor crossed his arms "He brought flowers back to life" there was a pause in the room "What if we could make it so he could bring LOVED ones back?" the doctor stared down at me and I stared back with curious and innocent eyes "I'm not dangerous" I smiled sweetly "it was self-defense" the doctor looked thoughtful "How did you get him here?" he asked "we had him strike a deal with us, we were about to kill around 30 huntables and even some clearables, including the famous Mihael Keehl, the one we've hunted for…weeks, but Mail stated that if we did, he'd kill us all. And he said, let them go, and take me instead, so we did" the woman admitted.

"You did your best, now. I'll take him" they nodded and walked out, and left me strapped. "Can I get out? This doesn't change anything If I can hurt you with my eyes" I shrugged, he nodded and quickly unstrapped me, I groaned and stretched before hopping off it and sitting on the hospital bed "I'll go get some nurses, stay here. Be quiet" it seemed like some other nurses were attending to the newbie's I stared over at the people who were staring back at me "You brought down a helicopter" the red-eyes boy asked "…On-top of 200 cops" I said sheepishly "…nice" the boy grinned and looked away, I narrowed my eyes away "you know Mello?" the raven haired boy asked "Not much" I answered "I was kidnapped by the people Mello is fighting, the SPK" the people in the room nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Back to where it began

* * *

_~What happened last time~_

_"Where are we going?" I asked the driver, who happened to be a middle-aged woman, the person sitting to her was a cop, and behind us thousand of cars followed "The containment center you escaped" she replied, almost bitterly._

* * *

"Just too clear things up, that whole 'Helicopter' incident? Yeah, that was self-defense, so don't bitch at me" I shrugged "I'm not dangerous, just protective" I added on as I slouched down "So, am I being killed?" I yawned "…Maybe not" she answered with a quiet whisper; I raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Sure. Whatever you say" the car sped up and I stared out of the window, I had no idea what I could do, I was only JUST learning to control the power of…well. I didn't know what it was…moving things with my mind? I wondered what else I could do, clearables could destroy, Huntables…the opposite…so what can I do? I'm sure I'll find out, soon…soon. "Here we are" the car rolled over and what came out? One of those stretchers with straps "No way, no fucking way!" I yelled at them, the car jolted slightly and I tensed up "You can't control it, so calm the fuck down!" the man yelled, I growled at him and he flung forward slightly, but his seat belt caught him "Do I NEED to knock you out?" I growled louder as the door opened "Okay you can get the fuck away from me, I said I'd come but I didn't say I'd struggle" I warned as I kicked the hand and shuffled back "Come either knocked out or conscious, choose" the doctor sighed, I growled threatening.

Then my heart sunk and my shoulders lowered as I gave a puff of air, I stared up and huffed before shuffling a little more back, "Mail Jeevas" the doctor said "I'm sorry who?" I snarled "It's Matt" I hissed, she sighed in frustration "Matt, make this easier on yourself" I could already see people gathered at the windows at the sight of thousands of police cars "I'll walk in" I muttered "We can't risk that" I looked down and shuffled as far back as possible, the other side of the door opened, causing me to almost fall out, I shuffled back and sat in the middle "Matt, get out of the car. NOW" the man yelled, I growled at him and he slid back slightly "Matt" he said warningly "I can't control, so stay the HELL away from me" "That's why we have to take you in a stretcher, so you don't cause harm to people" the girl sighed "You're causing harm to me, I'm just repaying the favor" I hissed at her.

"We won't cause harm to you, we actually have a doctor on genetics who wishes to see what else you can do apart from move things with your mind" she beamed "You think I believe such a fucked up lie?" I growled "I don't trust you" I added on "Matt, get out of the car" the man sighed as he rubbed his head "Before I drag you" he added on, I hissed at him, oh I hated that guy. Hate HIM. HATE. I bit my bottom lip and slowly shuffled to the door, staring up carefully I hesitantly stepped out "Okay, we'll put you in the stretcher" I scowled and was pushed into it, and strapped down. I breathed faster and looked down as they wheeled me slowly, then I looked up and saw a flower twitch, the doctor stared at me as I sadly stared at it, then suddenly it perked up and fully blossomed. The doctor stopped wheeling me.

"Did you do that?" she asked me "I-I…d-don't know…" I whispered as I stared at another dead flower, it perked up and immediately fully blossomed and came to life "Did you…bring it…back to life?" her eyes widened "…I…think so…" my eyes were just as wide as hers "We can't kill him" she whispered to another doctor as they kept pushing me, people were gathered at the windows as the doors opened "Nice to see you back Mr. Jeevas" a man beamed "Go fuck yourself John" I hissed at him "Nice try Mail, but we always win." He grinned. I immediately narrowed my eyes and was shoved straight onto the floor, he grunted and lay on his stomach as I gave a half smirk and turned back.

I was being wheeled past everyone's cells "New boy…" someone whispered "So…where we going?" I beamed trying to act happy, but I felt more insane than anything "To where others are being assessed" the woman answered as she pushed me through a door, I immediately saw a few people I saw two with matching black hair 'Huntables' I nodded 'Clearable' they wheeled me past a blond who stared at me with wondering eyes.

"Mr. Jeevas!" the doctor beamed, the others in the room ignored me "Doctor. Dipshit!" I beamed back, I heard a snort and laughter from one of them but I ignored it "It was a good attempt an escape, 200 dead, 50 seriously injured, the public terrified, a store with several shop-lifted items and 15,000$ worth of damage" the doctor listed off, the others watch with wide and wondering eyes "Well, I didn't MEAN to crash the helicopter, they came at me, I killed them" I answered with a shrug.

"like I said…I didn't KNOW I could do that and I sorta…well…you know" I giggled, he stared at me "We just witnessed something outside that I KNOW we have to look at, we can't afford to kill him" the woman said "Why?" the doctor crossed his arms "He brought flowers back to life" there was a pause in the room "What if we could make it so he could bring LOVED ones back?" the doctor stared down at me and I stared back with curious and innocent eyes "I'm not dangerous" I smiled sweetly "it was self-defense" the doctor looked thoughtful "How did you get him here?" he asked "we had him strike a deal with us, we were about to kill around 30 huntables and even some clearables, including the famous Mihael Keehl, the one we've hunted for…weeks, but Mail stated that if we did, he'd kill us all. And he said, let them go, and take me instead, so we did" the woman admitted.

"You did your best, now. I'll take him" they nodded and walked out, and left me strapped. "Can I get out? This doesn't change anything If I can hurt you with my eyes" I shrugged, he nodded and quickly unstrapped me, I groaned and stretched before hopping off it and sitting on the hospital bed "I'll go get some nurses, stay here. Be quiet" it seemed like some other nurses were attending to the newbie's I stared over at the people who were staring back at me "You brought down a helicopter" the red-eyes boy asked "…On-top of 200 cops" I said sheepishly "…nice" the boy grinned and looked away, I narrowed my eyes away "you know Mello?" the raven haired boy asked "Not much" I answered "I was kidnapped by the people Mello is fighting, the SPK" the people in the room nodded.

"I'm Matt" "L" "B" "Misa" I nodded at them "two huntables and a clearable" I whispered, they looked at me with curiosity, then I saw a few nurses rush up to me, some immediately attending to me "Stay still" one of them hissed as I squirmed "I don't like you prodding at me" I hissed, they ignored me and I glared around "Here" a nurse held up a dead flower and I stared at her and shook my head slightly with a confused look on my face "Thanks I was hungry" I said sarcastically "Make it alive!" she pouted "…Um…" I trailed off as I darted my eyes back and forth "I'll…try?" I said slowly as I looked at it, I scowled and tried to feel what I did when I first came and suddenly it sprung to life.

"YAY! HE CAN DO IT-" she yelled, they all rushed out to document it and I paused and just shook my head before lying down "This place is so bullshit, fuck. fuck. fuck. fuck!" Matt groaned.


End file.
